Riko Mine
Riko Mine Lupin IV is a female student at Tokyo Butei High School, former operative of IU, and member of Team Baskerville. Despite being a Rank A in the Inquesta department, she's ironically known as the biggest idiot of her class due to her constantly sleeping during lectures. However, she lives up to her rank by procuring and providing the most reliable information from the school's underground information networks in addition to keeping tabs on every student in the building. Appearance Riko is very short, around the same height as Aria at 147 cm (4'10"). She has long, blonde hair that falls below her waist and has twin tails styled on the side of her head. Despite having an overall appearance similar to Aria's, Riko's bust is considerably larger than Aria's (much to Aria's jealousy). Her regular clothing is a typical Butei uniform modified to a gothic lolita style. Outside of campus, she enjoys cosplaying as maids, cats, ecetera. Personality Typically, Riko is a scatter-brained and playful, which includes giving nicknames to others (Kinji as Ki-kun, Reki as Rekyu, etc.). Kinji's secret, resulting in her love of sexually teasing him in order to activate it.In addition, she has a tendency to speak in third person and act out the sounds of an animal. Riko has a fondness for fancy clothing, especially that of Gothic lolita. Also, she is a major otaku and loves playing dating sim video games to the point where she regularly attends comikets and often puts things into dating sim terms. During tough situations, Riko breaks this facade, which Kinji calls this side of her personality "Dark Riko". With the facade removed she uses rough language, her eyes emit an intimidating glare, and refers to Aria as Holmes (French: Olmes) instead of Aria. Her typically elegant fighting style becomes vicious and her blood lust spikes tremendously. Background Born to Arsene Lupin III and (presumably) Fujiko Mine, Riko showed promise in her learning parent's craft but didn't quite inherit their full capabilities. As a result, she was often treated with care from her maids due to her newfound role of producing a Lupin who did inherit her family's talent. With her inherent worth diminished in their eyes, they took to calling her 'Fourth' instead of 'Riko'- something she would come to resent her entire life. Around the age of 8, however, her parents would die in a car crash and the mysterious Vlad took her in by pretending to be her relative. He would lock her up in an underground dungeon in order to conduct various experiments for creating an ideal Lupin V in the name of IU. However, the poor conditions of her imprisonment would greatly dampen her natural grown causing her to remain 147 cm (4'10"). Eventually, she negotiated her freedom from Vlad's captivity and became a member of IU. As the descendant of Sherlock Holmes was making a name for herself, Riko swore vengeance against her and made it her lifelong goal to slay Holmes in order to prove herself worthy of her family's name and legacy - if not superior. Trivia *Riko's former amica and fellow otaku is Kirin Shima. *Riko parents, Arsene Lupin III and Fujiko Mine, are characters from the manga and anime series Lupin III *Riko's main gun is the same one James Bond, played by Pierce Brosnan and Daniel Craig, used from Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) - Casino Royale (2006). *Despite acting very seductive, Riko is a virgin, a fact that she uses to try and seduce Kinji. *Riko's mother was a great beauty comparable to Marilyn Monroe External link Category:Characters Category:IU Members Category:Supernatural User Category:Quadra Category:Inquesta Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Team Baskerville Category:Female Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Hidan no Aria AA Characters Category:Lupin Family Category:Former Criminal Category:Tokyo Butei High Students